


The scars haven't faded yet

by Fredagsmys



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, But he doesnt want bother anyone, Gen, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, i just wish the show would touch upon this more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredagsmys/pseuds/Fredagsmys
Summary: Jughead loves his dad, but he can't trust him
Relationships: FP Jones II & Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The scars haven't faded yet

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd be writing for this fandom, but it bothered me how the show seems to forget that FP was an alcohlic and how Jughead was homeless and probably kind of scarred from that, so here we are.

Jughead loves his dad, he really does. He's proud of him too, how he managed to turn his life around. But no matter how hard he tries, he cant bring himself to truly trust him. He can't really remember if he ever has. He runs his thumb across the handle of the cup of coffee currently in his hands, nervously waiting for FP and Alice to come back from the movies. He knows he's got nothing to worry about, but the scars haven't faded yet. Memories of hiding in his room waiting for FP to come home, staggering and swearing. His dad never ever raised a hand at him, but that doesnt mean that Jughead never thought he would.

He walks down to the kitchen, staring aimlessly at the fridge, remembering the time before he got his job at the drive in. He would go days without food since he didnt have money to buy any and their fridge was always empty. Except for the cans and the bottles of course. The kitchen is warm, he doesnt even really need the sweatshirt his wearing, but he keeps it on anyway. He remembers the weeks of living under the stairs in school, how he was freezing on the weekends as the heating was turned down, and how scared he was that someone would notice him walking in there.

Most days, these memories stay in the back of his mind, only really bothering him when he can smell beer. But being all alone in the Cooper-Jones house, which to him will always just be the Cooper-house gets him thinking way to much. 

He walks back up to Betty's room as tears start sticking in his eyes. Breathing feels a little difficult again, like it does sometimes and being in there always calms him down. He's got good memories there. He sits on the bed, doing his best to breath slowly. His dad is just out for a movie, he nows that, and he's got Alice with him. He knows he has nothing to worry about, but he can't help it. 

Betty's spending the night at Veronicas, and he really doesn't want to bother her, but he really wants to hold her or hear her voice right now. He knows she would drop everything and come home if he called, but he doesn't. He briefly considers going to Archies house, but Archie would know something was wrong and Jughead doesn't want to bother him either. His best friends got enough troubles of he's own at the moment anyway. 

He ends up just laying on Betty's bed, trying to think of nothing but her. It works, if only a little. Breathing slowly gets easier.

His train of thought is soon interupted by the sound of the front door opening, and he hears his dad call for him. He walks down to see him, and give him a hug, smiling weakly. He came back, as he always does now.

They cant forget the past, but they can do their very best to move on. Jughead loves his dad, he really does, and he knows that one day, he will trust him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something I wrote on a trainride yesterday, and edited briefly this morning so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to point them out.


End file.
